The Underwater Adventure
The Underwater Adventure is a special episode. Info Date of first debut: Europe: March 8th, Australia: March 11th, Spain: March 15th, South American: March 18th, Asian: April 20th, Romanian: May 15th Type: Film (120 minutes) Summary The Gang wins a free trip on the new modern ocean liner, the Sea Paramella. Characters Main Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine *Squidward *Plankton *Pearl *Sandy *Captain Hook *Albert Wesker *Death Also Appearing Characters *Fred Rechid *Jessica Sherawat *Parker Luciani *John Fishly *Nancy Fishly *Sonic *Amy Rose *Ada Wong *MeeMee *Roger Rabbit *Pac-Man *Piers Nivans *AiAi *Carrie SquarePants *Baron Proptop Music Numbers *It's All Over Plot TBA Transcript The Underwater Adventure (Transcript) Airings *March 1, 2014 (TBS and FOX) *February 28, 2014 (Adult Swim) *March 7, 2014 (Nick@Nite) Cutaways #Therapy Meeting mortgage*^ (refused to add on the transcript) #Deck 14 #"Wesker's Return" cut scene #Drunk Out at the Beer Bar #Catch Fail #TBA #TBA *DVD exclusive/Adult Swim exclusive ^First broadcast only (FOX/TBS/Nick@Nite only) Deleted Scenes #Getting raped while unconscious* #Sexual Party #TBA #TBA #TBA *First broadcast only (FOX) Notes/Trivia *This is the first two-hour long episode of Family Sponge. *Sea Paramella is based on the ocean liner, Queen Mary 2. *On the "Therapy Meeting" cutaway, a mortgage of explicit scenes is shown. However, there are seven (nine on the DVD exclusive) of them **Piers showing Chris a movie called Assablanca (that from the episode, Dead Fish Has a Shadow) **Chris, naked, showing his penis at Piers and putting it into his mouth, simulating deep-throat. **Chris doing a seductive dance for Jill. **Piers takes Chris's phone while he is playing "Brain Crush" and throws it out at the window. **Chris in a leather S&M outfit. **Piers wears lipstick and a blonde wig while he's naked. **Jill, who's comes in the room, watches in shocked. **Piers put three of his fingers into Chris's anus. (DVD exclusive) **Chris puts his penis into his own mouth and licks and suck it. (DVD exclusive) *This episode revealed that Death works for Jill. *Wesker returns in this episode to sexuality rape Jill and to kill Chris. *While the end credits were rolling, the song It's All Over were playing. Censorship The movie Aired on March 1, 2014 on FOX and TBS. As According to the DVD commentary, Here's the list of scenes and/or lines that were heavily edited and/or altered. *Due to complaints about the material, the entire cutaway of the "Therapy Meeting" was cut on FOX, TBS, and Nick@Nite on the second broadcast. However, it left impact on Adult Swim. **In a slight note, this was shown on February 28, 2014, and March 2, 2014. *The part where Wesker shoots Jill into her lungs, almost killing her on the FOX version.. (On a slight note, she died after they escaped from the ship) *There's three miscellaneous scenes in this special and there are from Resident Evil: Revelations. They were cut in FOX and was shorten in TBS. This was also cut in Australia and UK as well. *The cutaway where Chris and Jill making out when they got to their cabin was cut on FOX. *The cutaway of a cut scene of "Wesker's Return" from RE5 on the TBS version. This also removed in Asia Pacific due to drug use. *There are edits on the cutaway flashback of the cut scene, "Old Friends, New Enemies" from RE5. **Wesker: Have fun watching Jill suffer; this line was removed on the FOX version. **The whole part where he overdose Jill with the P-30 was removed on the FOX version. Gallery SSPX0109.jpg SSPX0174.jpg Chris redfield and jessica sherawat by plamber-d66kdhd.jpg Rating TV-14-DLSV (FOX/TBS/Nick@Nite) TV-MA-DLSV (Adult Swim) Category:Episodes Category:PG-13 Category:Specials Category:Two-part episodes Category:Movies